Carolynn in Meet the Robinsons
by Elizabeth900
Summary: Carolynn a normal girl down in the hot lands of Mississippi .She was a lonely girl but to day something to remember


èCarolynn in Meet the Robinsonsç

Info!

Carolynn a normal girl down in the hot lands of Mississippi .She was a lonely girl but to

day something to remember!

________________________________________________________________________

It was a normal day a home and all Carolynn was doing is watching tv with her parents

until she got bored and decided that herself should go the park!

Carolynn: Were to go ?

She walked a round the park and swings on the swing and read a book ,until she heard

something behind her.

The reselling sound of the wind and the laves moving in the wind but its not the wind !

She looks behind her self getting a little nerves' but only to see Older Goob and Doris!

Wilbur a boy in a unaverage life with the weirdest family but to day just waist like any other day, but to day he never expected to happen?

Wilbur was in his room playing charge ball in his room until his mother came saying that it was time for dinner. He was in the dinning room now and just same as every night the hull family was there to.

The Robinsons were eating now but something Wilbur never expected !

Carolynn is in some place she has never been be for, It's dark and she cant see a thing!

Carolynn: Darn it!

Goob: Your mine all mine ha ha ha.

Carolynn: How the heck are you?

Goob: I am Mike Magooblyan!

Carolynn: What ever. ~Singh -Thinking God help me!

Carolynn: Whispering Oh no.

èCornelius Robinson working on one inventions in his lab.ç

Cornelius: Darn it get in there ouch my f-

Franny: Sweetie time for dinner.

Cornelius: Ok dear, I'll be in a mint I just have one more thing thin I am done.

As he worked on a invention. He was so coat up, trying to finger out the invention

He didn't even notice that his son snook in. Wilbur was watching his dad work.

As Cornelius work he head something he stopped working on the invention

and looked around to see his son Wilbur witching him.

Cornelius: What are you doing in hear?

Wilbur: Just looking at what your working on! ~He said sounding shy .

Cornelius: Why shod I tell you son?

Wilbur: Pleases tell me what it dose dad.

Cornelius: Well.

Wilbur: Well what?

Cornelius: Its not one of mine!

Cornelius: I fond it in my lab

Wilbur: Then how did it get in hear?

Cornelius: I rally don't know Wilbur how it got in hear ?

Wilbur: What do you mien, there is no other way!

Well don't you know how it works anyway?

Cornelius: I don't know yet!

Wilbur: Wit then what are you doing with it?

Cornelius: Anyway what are you doing in hear?

Wilbur: I Just wanted to see my dad!

Carolynn is somewhere dark and see's Goob coming, She just absolutely fell's uncomfortable anode him. Doris come's closer and look's at her with her mechanical eye and Goob is smiling weirdly at Carolynn.

Carolynn: What are smiling at? ~ Look's confused.

Goob: You! ~ Smile get's bigger.

Carolynn: Get a way from me ~ thinking ewwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!

Goob: And why sued I "uh?"

Carolynn: Dam it. ~ Getting freaked out again!

Doris: Beep BEEP meep.

Carolynn: What did she just say? ~ Looking worried.

Goob: That's not for you to know! ~ He tics his Tung out at me.

Carolynn: Your such a child ~ Eyes narrowed on him.

Goob: What did you just say?

Carolynn: Nothing I didn't say anything! ~ Looking Shy.?

Just as Goob Look away from her to talk to Doris but didn't notice Carolynn sneaking out of the building and after that She ran with all her mite!

Carolynn: Now were shod I go? ~ She looks around her and see's a monsoon far back!

_____________________________________________________________

The hose big & beautiful She is going to the Robinsons home!

Carolynn: ~ Thinking what shod I say what will they think of me?

She see's tow boys in flower pot's looking at her at the front door!

Spike: Hey hey ring my door bell.

Dmitry: Uh um -

Carolynn: What's with him?

Spike: I don't know ring, a door bell all ready!

Carolynn: Don't push me. ~ lol.

Carolynn Ring's a door bell and see's a purple looking spied answering the door.

Carolynn: Um ua im hear to see Mr. Robinson.

Lefty: uaa.

Carolynn: I'll take that as a yes!

She walked on in the hose and then see's Lefty signaling her over to a door.

And he open's it she saw that every body was looking at her She felt a little

Nerviness but then notice a very cute looking boy with dark hair looking at her

Carolynn: Um I really sorry but ua Mr. Robinson may I talk with you for a moment ~ She say's sweetly.

Cornelius: I don't mind ~He got up from his char and walk over to her.

Wilbur: ~Thinking how is this pretty looking girl?

Cornelius: So what did you want to talk a bout young lady?

Carolynn: Do you have a round metal looking orb?

Wilbur: ~ Sneek's over.

Cornelius: Um yes but how do you know that?

Carolynn: That that ua orb or invention was made by my older brother Mr. Robinson.

Carolynn: ~ Whisper's to Cornelius - we have a spy.

Cornelius: Wilbur what are you doing?

Wilbur: How did you know it was me?

Carolynn: Actually me, I heard you coming.~ She then smiled shyly at him.

Wilbur: ~ Speechless & watches Carolynn

Carolynn ~ Stomach growls.

Cornelius: ~ Laughs - Sounds like your hungry!

Carolynn: I guess I am ~ lol.

Wilbur: Come eat with us pleases.

Cornelius: Yeha!

Carolynn was in the dinning room sitting next to Wilbur wile he was busy watching her

And she was watching Mr. Robinson. And then came the questions. ~ info (Dinner!)

Billie: So what is your name?

Carolynn: My name is Carolynn Elizabeth Sayle!

Franny: That's a beautiful name.

Carolynn: Thank you! ~ She says wile smiling.

Laszlo: Where yeha from?

Carolynn: Mississippi!

Cornelius: Wow so your fare a way from home!

Carolynn: The famous Mississippi. ~ She says wile smiling proudly.

Billie: Well im Billie and this is Joe. ~She points to him, sitting in his chare.

Carolynn: ~ Waves her hand at him.

Joe: ~ Waves back at her.

Wilbur: So are you into any sports?

Carolynn: Na not really interested that stuff.

Laszlo: So do you have any hobbies?

Carolynn: Um I Iike to draw a lot!

Laszlo: Wow another artist! ~ He sad to her smiling.

Carolynn: Thank you!

Wilbur: Whatever you want to play some charge ball?

Carolynn: Ua you didn't tell me your name?

Wilbur: Oh I'm Wilbur Robinson son of- He was cut off by his dad.

Cornelius: Son of Cornelius Robinson & Franny Robinson.

Carolynn: O-k!

Wilbur: ~ Watching every little thing she dose.

Carolynn was walking around the Robinson home but not know that Laszlo &Wilbur were watching her

As Carolynn came to a Big door with a charge ball sine no it.

Carolynn: This must be Wilbur's bed room.

Wilbur was trying to sneak up on her.

Carolynn: Um Wilbur you can stop sneak around now!

Wilbur: how did you know it was me?

Carolynn: I just know things but any way your bed room looks nice Wilbur.

Wilbur: Thanks, so your from Mississippi?

Carolynn: Yahep you know it! ~ She says wile looking at Wilbur.

Wilbur: Carolynn you have a pretty voice. ~ He looks shy now for some reason.

Carolynn: Well I like the sound of your voice Wilbur and I like your brown eyes.

Wilbur: M-my eyes you like them, no body has ever sad that me be for!

Carolynn closed his door.

Carolynn: They make you look good Will posse.

Wilbur: You just call me Will!

Carolynn: Oh um Sorry ~ she say wile rubbing the back of her head.

Wilbur: Ah its ok I don't mind.

Carolynn: Your so sweet ~ she sed to him.

Wilbur: Your sweeter!

Carolynn: Wilbur have you ever had you first kiss yet?

Wilbur: No But I know I am a good kisser.~ He sed smiling.

Carolynn: I don't believe you.

Wilbur: You don't think im a good kisser!

Carolynn: ~ looks him in the eyes and- sed prove to me that you are Wilbur!

Wilbur: Um ua well ~ he sed wile rubbing the back of his head and starting to sweat.

Carolynn: Kiss me Wilbur prove to me how much of a good kisser you are.

Wilbur went over to Carolynn Fist looked at her eyes then kiss her on the cheek.

Wilbur: I need to know you some more Carolynn!

Carolynn: Ok Wilbur ~ She kisses him on the cheek.

Wilbur blushing pink

Carolynn: ~ Laughing - Your blushing Wilbur!

Carl comes in Wilbur's room and see's Wilbur blushing.

Carl: Wilbur are you ok?

Wilbur: . . . What!

Carl: Ohw are you little lady? ~ He asked wile pointing to Carolynn.

Carolynn: Carolynn and ua?

Carl: Carl!

Wilbur: Carl & Carolynn your name's rime. ~ Laughing.

Carolynn: Wilbur!

Wilbur: What?

Carolynn: Don't do that pleases.

Wilbur: Why?

Carolynn: Because!

Carl: ~ Looked confused.

Wilbur: Because why?

Carolynn: Because of this. ~ She then tackled him down to the floor and started tickling him till he sed stop.

Wilbur : Ha ha ha stop it.

Carolynn: So um Wilbur?

Wilbur: Yeha ~ Still giggling a little from Carolynn tickling him.

Carolynn: Have you ever felt lonely before?

Carl: ~ whiting to hear what Wilbur is going to say.!

Wilbur: Well um ua Carolynn?

Carolynn: Well?

Wilbur: Yes!

Carolynn: Ok!

Wilbur: "But that was before I meat you Carolynn!"

Carolynn: Aww Wilbur that's sweet.

Wilbur: Your welcome.

Wilbur, Carolynn, and Carl didn't notice that Wilbur's Mom& Dad were watching threw the door of Wilbur's bed room.

Carolynn: But I know I cant be with you because. I am not even from this time!

I know you so well, but you don't even me much!

Wilbur: I know.

Carolynn: Well there is this rule that you have to marry some one from your own time!

And It really sucks.

Franny&Cornelius:. . . .

Wilbur: Mom & Dad what are you doing?

Carolynn: I know exactly what they are doing Wilbur!

Wilbur: What is it then?

Carolynn: Keeping an eye on you Mr. Troublemaker.

Cornelius: She right about that! ~ He sed looking at Carolynn.

Franny: She is right about that Sweetie.

Carolynn: See Wilbur I know.

Wilbur: I know. ~ looking a bit nerveless.

Carolynn: You know what Wilbur?

Wilbur: What?

Carolynn: Why do you always cause trouble?

Wilbur: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .I don't know?

Carolynn: What do you mean you don't know?

Wilbur: I DON'T KNOW WHY CAROLYNN! SO PLAESES STOP ASKING ME!~ He Yelled at her.

Carolynn: ~ Looks Hurt.

Carolynn then runs out of the room. Wilbur's parents are looking at him.

Wilbur: Ooops Carolynn come back I'm sorry I snapped on you! ~ He yelled out for her.

Carl: Smooth move little buddy!

Wilbur: Just put a sock in it!

Wilbur Then go's looking for Carolynn as his parents flow him.

Cornelius: You shudint have yelled at her like that Wilbur!

Wilbur: I know dad but I didn't mean to snap at her like that I fell like a total idiot.

Franny: Um Wilbur Sweetie I -

Carolynn: ~ Doesn't say anything, looks at Wilbur but still looks hurt.

Wilbur: I so sorry I snapped at you I'm truly sorry Carolynn.

Carolynn: . . . . . . . . .

Wilbur then go's over to Carolynn hugs her to make her feel batter Carolynn hugs him in return and sed.

Carolynn: I'm sorry I ran on off Wilbur ~ She sed shyly to him.

After that Carolynn blushed she didn't even realize that she was.

Franny: Awwwww that's so cute.

Cornelius: That dose remind me of when we just staring off when we where just dating.

Franny: Yeha it dose.~ She sed looking at her husbands eyes.

Cornelius: You bet.~ Laughing as he looks at his wife's eyes.

Wilbur: Ewwwww.

Carolynn: Gross.

It was time for bed and Carolynn to lave the Robinson home but in her mined she keep thinking of Wilbur but didn't notice Wilbur coming behind her.

Wilbur: Why don't you stay Carolynn for the night?

Carolynn turns around to see Wilbur with the sweatiest look on his face.

Carolynn: Wilbur I - she was chute off by a man's voice.

Cornelius: Come on stay I insist Carolynn.

Franny: Yeha stay.

Carolynn: But were will I sleep?

Wilbur: With me!

Cornelius: No Wilbur.

Carolynn: Don't worry I'll keep my eye him you can trust me.

Cornelius: Really?

Carolynn: I don't lie! ~ She sed sweetly him.

Cornelius: Ok I trust you.

Carolynn then turned to Wilbur and smiled at him.

Wilbur : Come on Carolynn lets go back to my room.

Carolynn: Ok Wilbur.

Wilbur & Carolynn were in Wilbur's bed room.

Carolynn: Your room is big Wilbur.

Wilbur: I know.

Carolynn: You are so sweet Wilbur.

Wilbur: Are you flirting with me?

Carolynn: Maybe. ~ She sed as she look at his eyes

Wilbur:. . . . . .Um Carolynn.~ He sounded a little nearness about some thing,

Carolynn: Yes Wilbur?

Wilbur: Well Its just I've never slept with a girl before!~ He sounded shy.

Carolynn: Well I've never slept with a boy before! ~ She sounded shy.

Carolynn went up to were Wilbur's bed was and Wilbur laying on it.

Carolynn: Um Wilbur?

Wilbur: Hu?

Carolynn: I was just wondering if I could borrow a t shirt?

Wilbur blushed and sed to her---Um yeha ~ He handed her his charge ball t shirt.

Carolynn: Thank you Wilbur.

Wilbur: Your we-

Wilbur then noticed the carves of her slender body.&

Carolynn then noticed Wilbur's bare chest.~ She started to blushed and.

And of Wilbur, Wilbur noticed what Carolynn was looking his chest and sed.

Wilbur: Ua Carolynn?

Carolynn: Oh I so sorry.

Carolynn now had Wilbur's Favorite shirt on as Wilbur looked at her curiously.

Carolynn: A bit big on my but it still fits. ~ She sed smiling a little at Wilbur.

Wilbur: ~ Blushing & smiling at the same time.

Carolynn: I'll take it that you think it looks good on me!

Wilbur: ~ Nods his head up&down and smiles in a agreement

Carolynn; You are to sweet Wilbur.

Carolynn go's over to Wilbur's bed, gets under the covers, looks at Wilbur and sed God Wilbur your feet are cold.

Wilbur: ~ Laughing - Sorry.

Carolynn: Darn it now I sound like my mom.

Wilbur: ~ Looks at her confused.

Carolynn: Ua, It was some thing my mom would say when I was much younger!

Wilbur: Oh.

Carolynn: I don't want to be like my mom Wilbur.

Wilbur: Well your - your you Carolynn!

Carolynn: Thanks Wilbur.

Wilbur: Easy cheesy.

Carolynn: ~ Giggling - Your funny Wilbur.

Wilbur: I know. ~ He sed with a big grin.

__________________________________________________________

Carolynn has been With the Robinsons for 4 years and Wilbur has a stronger feelings for her.

Carolynn is in the Living room watching Tv3!

Wilbur: Carolynn?

Carolynn looks behind her to see Wilbur looking at her.

Carolynn: Yes Wilbur?

Wilbur: ~ Blushes -Will you dance with me at my school's prom? ~ He was sweating.

Carolynn: Of course I will Wilbur. ~ She give's him a sweet smile.

Wilbur now looks relived to hear those words come from her.

Cornelius comes over

Cornelius: Are you both talking a bout prom?

Carolynn &Wilbur: Yes!

At Wilbur's Home Carolynn & Wilbur were basses getting ready for prom Carolynn was wearing a beautiful pink dress that sparkled in the light the room, and showed off her feminine curves. And for Wilbur he was wearing a simple black tuxedo with a blue tie.

Wilbur comes out of his room and see's Carolynn.

________________________________________________

Wilbur: YOU look amazing! ~ He sed wide eye's.

Carolynn: You look amazing your shelf Wilbur. ~ She sed with a big smile.

Wilbur: Thanks Carolynn. ~ He sed with a nerves smile on his face.

Carolynn: Wilbur?

Wilbur: Um y-yeha.

Carolynn: Your narvess I can tell, Every thing will be a right Wilbur!

Wilbur: Thanks.

Wilbur & Carolynn were at Wilbur's school and Wilbur still looked like a nerves wreck.

Carolynn could see some boys coming over.

Carolynn: Hey Wilbur?

Wilbur: Yeha?

Carolynn; how is - She was cut off by a another voice.

A boy with blond hair and IT IS NOT LEWIS!

Jack: Hey baby.

Carolynn: Ohw are you?

Wilbur: Back off Jack! ~ He glared at Jack madly.

Jack: Why shod I you little Brat.

Carolynn: Go a way, lave us a lone.

Jack: Why don't you come with me and dis this little brat baby.

Carolynn see's his hand moving toads her chest.

Carolynn: DON'T YOU EVEN TUCH YOU JACK ASS!

Carolynn Then kicks his shin.

Jack hoping on one foot.

Wilbur: Carolynn!

Carolynn: Yes?

Wilbur: Help!

Carolynn see's the other boys punching and kicking Wilbur, Wilbur was fighting back.

Carolynn Pulls Wilbur a way from the other boys.

Wilbur had a scratch under his cheek and was bleeding a little.

Carolynn: You dare come closer and I'll give you a world of pain!

The other boys seemed surprised by her actions.

Wilbur: May I have this dance? ~ He sed with a shy smile on his face.

Carolynn: Yes you may. ~ She smiled sweetly at him.

They staid un till for the announcement of prom King & Queen.

The principle came to the stage to announcement the prom King & Queen.

Principle: This years prom King is . . . . . . Wilbur Robinson!

Jack: WHAT!!!

Carolynn watched Wilbur walk up on the stage to get his crown.

Principle: And This years prom Queen is . . . . . . Carolynn Sayle!

Carolynn: Oh my God!

Carolynn go's up to the stage next to Wilbur to be crowned Queen

___________________________

Wilbur & Carolynn were home now and Carolynn sneaked over to Wilbur's room with no shoes on peeking in his door to see a shirtless Wilbur.

Carolynn felt a bit wrong for doing that.

Carolynn sneak's her way over brined Wilbur.

Wilbur: C-Carolynn?

Carolynn: Oh um sorry, ua. . . . Nice chest Wilbur.

Wilbur stars at Carolynn for a minute thin grabs Carolynn in a passionate kiss.

Carolynn Kisses him back and stops to look at Wilbur to see Wilbur smiling happy.

Carolynn: Wow you're a good kisser.

Wilbur: You to.

Wilbur: Carolynn?

Carolynn: Yeha Wilbur?

Wilbur: Will you be my valentine!

Carolynn: Awwww Wilbur of course I will!


End file.
